Ineffable
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: Anathema has always been proud of her gift to see the auras and what she can explain with that but the day she met those two men was something she could never explain ...


_**Ineffable: **__Something so incredible that it cannot be expressed in words usually because of its sublime qualities or because it is very subtle or diffuse._

Anathema let out a faint whimper as he sat in the back of the Bentley with the help of this man.

"Oh, my dear, do not worry, we'll take you to where it's necessary, just give us the directions," said the man in a tone voice that tried to be reassuring.

Anathema could only nod her head as she was still stunned by the blow received by the car. The man only gave her a smile before closing the door.

The girl gave another slight moan, although she was surprised that the pain did not go from numbness and that she had left unharmed assuming she had just been run over and had literally left flying through the air due to the impact, although of course, this must be work of her ancestor Agnes.

She devoted herself to recalling all the events that occurred during the day until the moment she entered the Bentley and remembered the color of the aura of the man who had helped her.

"_Blue_" she told herself, she would have remembered its meaning if it were not because the numbness and fatigue had already begun to make a dent in her body

Instantly the front doors opened. The man who had helped her, who still did not tell her his name, sat in the passenger seat. Before the driver (and guilty of having run over her) got into the car, Anathema could see him, he was tall and red-haired, dressed all in black and wearing dark glasses even though it was night and he did not need them. That gave her some distrust and if it was not because his companion gave him all the trust necessary she would have left the car and walked all the way home despite the stiffening of her body. The aura of the man was red, although she cannot decipher the meaning of this either as he entered the car and closed the door before he had a chance.

"My dear..." said the man dressed in white as he turned from his seat to see her better.

"Anathema, my name is Anathema" replied the girl offering a smile, she was somewhat better and did not want to be impolite with who had helped her.

"Oh, it's a beautiful name" he replied, pleasantly surprised the girl, for several years his name was the subject of strange looks and some laughter so he liked to find someone who liked her name. "By where do you live?"

"You can go straight three kilometers and then turn right"

"It's fine" the man replied before returning to his original position.

Throughout the journey, the movement of the Bentley was tempting enough to take a nap, although Anathema preferred to stay awake, in addition to the song that was currently heard in the car (called Bicycle Race, oh the irony), in his opinion, it didn´t give rise to take a nap

"Miss" the man called his attention. "I must offer apologies from part of my friend for the unfortunate accident." He just turned around to give a bad face to the other man who only made a grunt as he continued to drive

"I've always told you, Crowley, you go too fast for me" the man argued against Crowley. "One day you'll end up killing someone."

"I think you're exaggerating, Angel" Crowley commented nonchalantly, without taking his eyes off the road.

If Anathema had paid full attention to her surroundings, perhaps she would have realized how Crowley had called Aziraphale but she had been enraptured by the spectacle of her eyes.

The gift of seeing the auras was something that had accompanied Anathema since she could remember, but she had never seen anything like that. It was as if by being together, the auras of both men became one, a great and purple aura. The simple contact of their auras altered the energy of a place.

She tried to remember everything he knew about auras, the only thing that came to her head was that the union of auras was something that had not been seen for centuries, perhaps millennia, only two people who had spent enough time together and secured enough their relationship was able to do that, that's why it was almost impossible to see two auras together.

Those men must have been together for a long time and gone through many things, only then could their relationship be very close, something that seemed impossible, since both looked as different in appearance as in apparent personality, but even so, it was like if all the universe had and for having said that they should be together and that it was almost impossible for them to separate, destined to always meet. All that was simply ...

"Ineffable," She murmured, it was something he could not explain so easily with words, something that took away her speech.

"Did you say something, dear?" Asked the white-haired man.

"No, nothing at all," the girl answered while shaking her head energetically, probably (oh, she was sure) none of the men had had contact with something similar and did not want to bother them with it.

[...]

"It's time to go, Angel," the red-haired man said heavily from the door of the Bentley, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"The angel" had gotten out of the car to help Anathema get out of the car as he had helped her up earlier, as well as to show her that her bicycle had no stains, as she had commented on the way.

This only kindly said goodbye to Anathema before getting into the car and leaving her alone in front of her house.

"_Angel_" She thought. "_They are probably a couple, they must be together for many years, that only would explain the union of auras._"

Even so, it was complicated to explain what she had seen, of course, she will investigate more of the wonderful phenomenon that happened. Although of course, first, she had to complete the mission she had. The only thing she regretted was that she never saw a phenomenon so incredibly ... ineffable as that again.

I mean, is not it like fortune or circumstances would make her meet those men again?

Is it?

...


End file.
